Someday
by Alli in the Meadow
Summary: Edward and Bella are juniors in college, living together attending school. After Edward makes a tragic mistake Bella decides that she needs some time to herself. Will they ever see each other again? And will they ever be more than friends? ExB, AH, OCC.
1. Preface

**Someday**

**Summary: **Edward and Bella are juniors in college, living together attending Washington State. All is well but after Edward makes a tragic mistake Bella decides that she needs some time to herself. Will they ever see each other again? And will they ever be more than just friends? ExB, AH, OCC, R&R.

Hey! This is my first fanfiction and I've been working on it for awhile. It's still a work in progress and I'll try to update frequently. Right now I just want to see if this story gets much of a response. Please read and review, I'm always up for constructive criticism :)

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 1: Preface**

**Edward Point of View**

She looked at me with remorse. I knew it was coming. It couldn't, no wouldn't, be that easy. There's no way she could just forgive me after the huge mess I'd made.

"Edward I hope that someday things will go back to how they were."

My heart broke in two. How could she not know I was completely in love with her? I know that I had betrayed her. No more than betray, there had to be a stronger word for what I had done. I would have to prove to her that what I did meant nothing. That she was more to me than life itself. That without her there would be no me.

She took two steps towards me to close the space in between us. She stared into my eyes for a couple seconds and then kissed my cheek. Bella had tears in her eyes. All I wanted to do was comfort her. I wanted to wipe her tears away and tell her I was sorry. I wanted to tell her not to go but I knew I couldn't. I would have to give her time and space to find what she was looking for.

As I watched her turn around and get on the plane my mind began to wonder. Maybe a semester apart would be best for us. We had known each other ever since she moved to Forks. As soon as I met her I knew she was something special. I know it sounds cliché, but I think I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes on her.

After high school Bella and I moved into an apartment together so we could attend Washington State University. We both had dreams of our own and would most likely eventually go our separate ways but I had to milk the situation. I didn't want to take advantage of the time that I had with her. At least that was the plan...

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading! Like I said before I hope to update frequently but I'm not sure if that will happen... When school starts things get a little hectic but I'll definitely try to keep up with it.

- Alli in the Meadow


	2. Chapter 1

**Someday**

**A Twilight FanFiction by Alli in the Meadow**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are juniors in college, living together attending Washington State. All is well but after Edward makes a tragic mistake Bella decides that she needs some time to herself. Will they ever see each other again? And will they ever be more than just friends? ExB, OCC, R&R.**

**Hey everyone! I'm kind of surprised that I was able to get a chapter up this fast, but I'm guessing that no one is complaining :) My very good friend Grace in Chaios is my beta and is doing an amazing job! She has helped me out a ton and has motivated me to keep writing, so snaps for her! I hope that you all like this chapter and please review!!!**** I'm not sure when I'll update again but I'll try to ASAP. Oh and I forgot to mention in the preface that it is summer in the story right now. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Point of View**

Getting on that plane was the hardest thing I had ever done. How I didn't totally break down was a mystery to me.

All I could see in my mind was Edward lifeless on the bathroom floor. No, no I needed to remember him from 5 minutes ago not a month ago.

Seeing him that way did more to me than he may know. I will never be able to forget that image; it is forever scarred into my mind.

_Flashback_

I walked into the apartment, my arms full of groceries. I always tried to go grocery shopping late at night, that way it wouldn't be crowded and I could shop in peace.

Edward had been in a bit of a mood lately. The last few weeks I felt as if he was hiding something from me and acting really distant. We'd known each other so long and have been friends for almost four years. Hell, I was in love with him. I think he has feelings for me as well but there no way I would ruin the friendship we have now by professing my love to him.

I set the groceries down on the counter and started putting them away. Usually by this time Edward would hear me and come help out. Where was he? The Volvo was here and all the lights were on.

"Edward?" No reply.

"Edward I'm back. Get your ass out here and help me!" I said chuckling. When he didn't answer my laugh trickled down to somberness. Still no reply.

I quickly put the refrigerated items away, not caring about the rest. I was getting worried. My mind went all different directions. Maybe he was hiding from me. We've been known to have a pretty intense game of hide and seek. I walked around the corner of the kitchen that connected with the living room. I quickly moved around it and yelled "BOO!". Nothing.

I walked upstairs to his bedroom. Maybe he was working on some homework or something? I had no clue. Lately he had his own agenda that he didn't keep me informed of. As I walked up the stairs I got sight of his bedroom door. It was open but the handle was gone and the door frame was cracked. I walked up to the door slowly and pushed it open.

"Edward?" I was in shock. His room was an absolute disaster. I know that I technically hadn't been in here in a couple weeks but this was too much. Things were thrown everywhere. Clothes, cracked CD cases, and sheet music were sprawled all over the floor. It was like a scene from a Lifetime movie or something.

This was not something that Edward would do. He loved his music collection – there's no way he would do something like this. Then I saw the piano.

"Oh my god" I whispered as I saw what had been done to it. It was flipped on its side in the corner of the room. Some of the keys had fallen off and were lying helplessly on the floor. I had to know what happened.

I walked slowly around the tornado like room to the bathroom door.

"Edward?" No Edward. No noise. No nothing. All I could hear was my heart beating loudly in my ears. I knew something was wrong. At this point the whole "knock before entering" rule did not apply.

I pushed open the door and saw him lifeless on the floor. The cabinet above the sink was open pills were all over the sink and floor.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Suddenly I was pulled from my memories by the sturdiest. She had blonde hair and looked fairly harmless.

"Would you like something to drink? We have water, juice, soda..."

"Oh umm no thank you."

I was sitting in the window isle seat next to a woman who looked to be around my age. She had dark spiky hair and looked at me like she knew exactly what I was thinking right before my memories were interrupted. Part of me was creeped out and the other found it very calming.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said shaking my hand.

"Bella."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella. Where are you headed?"

"I'm on my way to New York. I need to get away for a while. My aunt lives there so I'm going to stay with her. You?"

"That sounds fun, everybody needs a vacation. I'm also on my way to the Big Apple. I'm a fashion major and was offered an internship that I couldn't turn down!"

For some reason I felt that she knew everything about me. If only I had known her back in Washington, I feel like we would be really good friends.

"We should definitely hang out while you're in town. I have to go shopping for furniture, maybe you could join me?" Alice asked.

I was not the biggest fan of shopping, but I thought that maybe it would help me get my mind of things.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Wonderful!"

For the rest of the plane ride Alice and I got to know each other. She was very easy to talk to and I felt like I was able to open up to her about almost everything. Everything but Edward…

**

* * *

**

**  
Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed it, reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
